snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Gideon Gert
Gideon Gavin Gert was born on December 25th 2061 in Scotland. He is currently a sixth year prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His most notable feature is his brown curly hair, a gift from his mother. Before Hogwarts Gideon was born the first blood child of Celeste and Damien Gert though they had 'adopted' Andrew Carson shortly before. Originally expected closer to both parents birthdates in early January, he was a surprise Christmas present abeit a welcome one. But then news of his conception had been a surprise as well seeing as Celeste had been told she would struggle to have children. His childhood was one of many ups and downs that certainly effected how he behaved and behaves in later years. An outgoing child at first growing up, terrible events the marred his young life changed him into the more introverted boy that he was shown as during his first three years at school. Gideon was later kidnapped by the very man who attacked his mother on several occasions before his birth and it was during his rescue that he nearly lost the woman who gave him life. It was this scene that became his boggart...the sight of his mother lying lifeless on the floor because of him. A Gryffindor at Hogwarts 'First Year' It was with great excitement Gideon started his education at Hogwarts, quite willing to follow in the footsteps of so many of his family. At the opening feast he was open to what house he would spend the rest of his years at the school in not sure there was any house he fully fit into. However the Sorting Hat was quite adament to sort him into the house of Gryffindor just like his mother and Great Grand Aunt before him and it was the lions who he joined. 'Second Year' At the start of his second year, Gideon got the excited news that the Triwizard Tourniment was to be taken place at Hogwarts that year. As a loyal Gryffindor he supported their house champion at first however at her removal from the competition, switched his loyalty to the Slytherin champion. 'Third Year' 'Fourth Year' Before the begining of his fourth year, Gideon had made the decision to be more outgoing at school having lived mostly in the shadows before. It was his meetings of Kurumi Hollingberry and Selina Skylar at Kings Cross Station as well as Christopher James at the Diagon Alley Carnival over the summer that kickstarted his efforts. As the year progressed he grew closer to all three though Gideon seemed more drawn to Selina as they seemed to have a sense of commonality. This came to a head when after a meet-up in the locker room after the first game which Gideon had played in, they found themselves kissing each other. The new development sent their relationship into a whirlwind of wonder and avoidance that lasted for a while until the two friends finally confronted the issue and decided to finally give dating a try between them. However they both made a promnise to always put their friendship first despite whatever else might happen between them. 'Fifth Year' After an interesting summer of Gideon and Selina both meeting each other's family, Gideon was back at school for his fifth term at Hogwarts. Also...this year he wasn't the only Gert at Hogwarts, Kacie joining the house of Gryffindor for her first term at the school. At the end of the term, Gideon sat for his OWL exams, doing his best and hoping to pass each one he completed so he continue in the classes he wishes to. OWL SCORES Astronomy = O ''' Care of Magical Creatures = '''O Divination = O''' Herbology = '''O Potions = O''' Transfiguration = '''A 'Sixth Year' For a year that should have been far more relaxing then the previous one, Gideon was granted with a few surprises. The first being the added weight of a prefect's badge in his annual letter from his HOH. It seemed the previous one had opted not to return to Hogwarts for his final year for reasons never disclosed. The added responsibilty and exposure was a bit daunting to the boy more used to being in the shadows but he had managed it in stride so far. The next being the mention of love within the walls of his and Selina's relationship. At first it had created a rift between them that was larger then any obstacle they had faced before, keeping them from each other for nearly a month. However thanks to a gallant gesture by Gideon and the subsequent injury he gained in defense of Selina, they were reunited with the trouble pushed behind them...for now. 'Seventh Year' - to be added Family 'Celeste Minerva Gert' Mother, talented astronomer, housewife and mother and former professor. A former Gryffindor like her son, she comes from a long line of witches and wizards despite her half-blood status. The Montgomery family is an auxiliary line of the McGonagalls and Celeste's great grand aunt is none other then former deputy headmistress and Gryffindor HOH Minerva McGonagall from which her middle name is derieved. During her years at Hogwarts, the astronomy professor noticed her abilities in his field and helped direct her on the path of becoming a master astronomer herself. 'Damien Gert' Father, master potioner and discrete owner of apothecary in Knockturn Alley. His history isn't the most reputable but he has certainly changed his ways since he met the love of his life. While distant at first, he can be polite when he knows you better. He wasn't entirely a fan of children when he and Celeste originally married but he has grown into quite the family man as male head of the household, entremely protective and loving of his children including Andy who often gets on his nerves. ' ' 'Andrew Carson Gert' Adopted older brother, works with dragons in the reserve in Romania. Not much is known of his history before adoption or at least revealed by those who knew him best including Damien. However despite his advanced age at the time he joined the family, he feels very much at home and considers Celeste as much his mother as his birth mom who he cared for very much. 'Kacie Gert' Younger Sister, born 5 years after Gideon. As the youngest child and only girl of the family, Kacie is well- cared for and protected by her older brothers. Now a student of Hogwarts all her own, the castle knows the effects of both siblings. This is most clear on the quidditch pitch where the young girl joined the team as an alternate her 1st year alongside her brother, one of the Gryffindor team's chasers. Friends and Aquaintances 'Selina Skylar' It was during a meeting alone in the Gryffindor locker room after a match in which Gideon played that Selina wound up kissing him...twice. This led to an ackward period between them as the two friends dealt with the thought of possibly pursuing a relationhip outside their original friendship. In the end, after a much needed talk they decided to give it a try, promising that no matter what happened, the would always be friends. However as more and more time passes, the close witnesses to the couple would be sure to notice they have certainly grown closer. Their relationship beginning to tip from more friendship to more romantic as the years progress and the hurdles they face together and survive prove that maybe...just maybe...they are meant to last. 'Christopher James ' For two boys who had shared a dorm for three years you would have thought Gideon and Christopher would have been closer before their fourth year. However it wasn't until a chance meeting over the summer that they actually properly met. Over the course of the year they have become friends mostly due to both of their connections to Selina though no one can tell what the following years at Hogwarts hold for the two Gryffindor boys. 'Kurumi Hollingberry' 'Elektra Draven' Once one of Selina's best friends, she seemingly became infatuated with Gideon upon their introduction and subsequent meetings. Before leaving school for family matters the middle of his fourth year, she surprised him with a kiss, his first ever from the opposite gender but didn't return the feelings behind it. Nothing else happened until she surprisingly returned fifth year. Low and behold she and Selina have been at odds, coming to blows at least once over their shared feelings for Gideon. However he has eyes for only one and Elektra has made it clear that Selina must truly appreciate the win else she wouldn't hesitate to take the prize herself. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2079 Category:Prefects Category:Alumni Category:Quidditch Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Category:Diagon Alley Category:Shopkeeper